This disclosure is related to image compression and/or decompression.
As is well-known, discrete wavelet transform (DWT) approaches have been employed in compression and decompression of images and video. One aspect of these approaches frequently employs a process often referred to as embedded zerotree (EZT) coding or encoding. Some of the drawbacks of the existing embedded zero tree coding process include two passes for each level of coding, ie, a dominant pass and a subordinate pass, and, high computational complexity not suitable for interactive video compression. A need, therefore, exists for an approach to EZT coding that addresses these issues.